


underneath electric stars

by saint_vee (corbae)



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: M/M, NRWC era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-14
Updated: 2010-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 15:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corbae/pseuds/saint_vee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer just didn’t count on Brendon being so <i>distracting</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	underneath electric stars

**Author's Note:**

> Written for no_tags prompt 52, _Brendon/Spencer, set during (or near) NRWC_. Title from _Rhythm of the Night_ by DeBarge.

When Ryan decides that it is absolutely necessary for the new tour to include a drumline, Spencer doesn't really worry about it. His bandmates are all talented musicians, and he figures at least one of them will be good enough to accompany him on snare. He doesn't realize Brendon is the obvious choice until he catches him banging out _YYZ_ on his kitchen table.

"Hey Brendon," he says, "You’re playing snare with me." Brendon’s head snaps up and his rhythm falters before he smiles.

"Yeah, I'd figured. Ryan wants my beautiful self center stage," he replies. Spencer barely refrains from telling him the decision is solely based on talent, that he's not going to let his band embarrass him with a shitty drumline. Brendon is stubbornly humble about his talents, and Spencer hasn't had any coffee yet today.

***

Three days later Spencer finds himself regretting his decision. It's not that teaching Brendon is difficult. He's always picked up new things quickly, even more so when they're musical in nature. And after teaching Ryan, who's prone to taking his frustration out on whoever's nearest, Brendon should be a breeze.

Should be. 

Spencer just didn’t count on Brendon being so _distracting_. Spencer finds himself grabbing Brendon to adjust his grip, or show him a better way to play a rudiment. Brendon gets so into it, uses his entire body to play, and Spencer finds it hard to resist. He's known how energetic Brendon can get since the day they met, but drumming is a language he can speak, more so than piggy back rides and jittery limbs. Spencer understands drumming, and he understands what constantly giving everything takes out of you, the borderline unpleasant ache and burn, the way you’re useless for anything else the next day.

Spencer finds himself wondering if Brendon treats sex like he does drumming, if he gives everything he has until he has nothing left. Then he wonders if their rhythms would compete or complement each other. Then he thinks about the way Brendon looks in his costume and makeup, the way his eyes seem more intense ringed with black, how his ass looks in those pants. How red his mouth looks--and then, finally, he makes himself stop.

He can't believe they still have a tour to get through.

***

They're playing their third song in Chicago when Spencer looks up at Brendon and his stomach contracts with longing. Brendon's not doing anything special, just roaming the stage as he sings. He's actually kind of disgusting: He's covered in sweat, and his makeup has started to smudge. 

Spencer looks away just as quickly as he glanced up, tries to focus on the song instead of the way his heart is beating out of time. He can't help looking up again a few songs later, though, and this time he catches Brendon’s eye. Brendon raises an eyebrow--Spencer is sure he looks ridiculous, just sitting there staring--and breaks into a grin at the blush Spencer can feel heating his cheeks.

He doesn't look up again until it's time for the drumline. Brendon stands closer than usual, bounces around so that he edges even further into Spencer's space. Spencer can't not look at Brendon when he's like this. Brendon smiles at him and Spencer’s breath catches again.

He almost fumbles a fucking rudiment when he admits to himself that Brendon is kind of ridiculously hot. _Just three more songs, and then I can go hide in the changing room_ , he tells himself.

***

Spencer doesn't make it to the changing room before Brendon corners him. 

"So, I’m pretty sure we need to talk," Brendon says.

Spencer leans way back and scrunches up his face. "Actually, I'm pretty sure you need a shower, dude." Brendon’s eyes go all soft and hurt for a second.

"Seriously, Spencer," he says, softly. 

Spencer feels kind of like an asshole. "Yeah, okay," he says.

***

Brendon leads him into a mostly-deserted room and motions for him to sit down. "So," he starts, "I've been getting some interesting signals from you lately."

"Uh. Yeah, I guess," Spencer replies, ducking his head so he doesn’t have to look Brendon in the eye.

Brendon takes a deep breath before he continues. "I'm thinking maybe you like me, you know, like maybe more than just a friend."

Spencer doesn’t reply. His face feels like it's on fire, he's blushing so much. He sort of wishes he could disappear.

"Hey, Spencer," Brendon says, crouching down in front of him. "Hey. I kind of like you, too, in that more-than-friends way. Hey, could you look at me?"

Spencer snaps his head back up at that. He'd thought, maybe...but it was completely different to have it confirmed. "Yeah, Brendon, yeah," he says, leaning forward. Brendon's kneeling up to meet him, and their noses brush--once, twice--before they finally get the alignment right and they're kissing, just a chaste press of lips but it feels so amazing.

Spencer's hands end up in Brendon's hair, damp from the show, and he tugs a little, trying to get Brendon closer. Brendon moans in reply. "Sorry, sorry!" Spencer gasps, but Brendon pulls back and shakes his head.

"No, no, that was fine," he says, and they're kissing again, this time deeper, mouths parting just enough for their tongues to tangle up. 

They're still kissing when they hear Jon in the hallway, shouting for them to hurry up, the shower's free. Brendon pulls away first, smiling giddily up at Spencer. Spencer can't stop staring at his lips, red and swollen.

"Do you want first shower?" Brendon asks, and Spencer tries to pull himself together.

"No, you go ahead. You need it more than I do," he says, trying on a smile. Brendon smacks his thigh lightly, laughing. "What? You do!" Spencer says, feeling something inside him loosen. They can do this without fucking up their relationship, and it doesn't just have to be a one-time thing. He feels like he can breathe again.

***

The next morning, Spencer tolerates all of Brendon's antics with a sleepy smile. When Ryan walks into the bus lounge he takes one look at them, Brendon draped over Spencer's lap and gesturing wildly as he tells a story about one of the fans from last night, and groans in disgust.

"Seriously, how can you stand him?" he asks Spencer.

Brendon waggles his eyebrows and smirks. "Spencer can’t resist this rhythm!" he says with a shimmy.

Ryan collapses onto the couch beside them and buries his face in his hands. "It is way too fucking early to deal with you," he grumbles.

Spencer is pretty sure his face will split in two if he smiles any wider.

the end


End file.
